His Majesty, His Hope, His Love
by BlakRein
Summary: Ion receives a imperial command from Seth to accompany her on a trip to Luxembourg. As they make their way will they get to know each other better? Seth/Ion.
1. Act I

AN: Please read in ½, I believe it looks nicer that way. Heavenly Bodies are CAPITALIZED.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Trinity Blood; it is Sunao Yoshida's work, finished by Kentaro Shibamoto, magna adapted by Kiyo Kujo, anime adapted by Gonzo.

X

It was about a month after the Vatican escorts left that the Count of Memphis had received an Imperial command, a request from the Empress herself. At first he had been shocked that the annoying, commanding Seth, and His Majesty, whom he has served his whole life, were in fact the same person, 'We wonder what her Majesty want's of us today,' Ion wondered as he walked down the elaborate hallways of the palace.

Reaching the gardens he bowed on one knee in front of Seth, who was sitting in a antique wooden chair with a smug face and mischievous grin.

"Your Majesty," Ion acknowledged.

Seth giggled, "Rise, Count of Memphis. I have a request of you." she requested informally.

Ion stood up straight before asking, "What is thy will?"

"As you may have known, there is a meeting between the Vatican's Duchess of Milan, Caterina Sforza, and the Empire. This is to discuss what to do with the fallout of the Rozen Kreuz Orden, as they have lost many high ranking members such as 'Magician', 'Marionettespieller,' and 'Flamberg and their leader, Cain Nightlord," Seth said in disgust at her eldest brother's name, " Do you get where I'm going with this?" She finished, twirling a lock of her black messy hair on her index finger.

Ion nodded in understanding, "So thy wish for we to accompany our Majesty to this meeting,"

The youngest Krsnik hopped out of her seat and ruffled the feminine boy's hair, "I'm glad you understand, no let's go then unless you wish to stay behind with the Duchess of Moldova,"

As much as he loved and respected his grandmother and shouldn't leave Baibars to suffer his chagrin by himself, he feared her and couldn't exactly decline the Empress's offer. Turning, he followed Seth out the door to a jade colored carriage.

X

The ride was quite, only the shallow breathing of the two 'vampires'. Then Seth sighed, "You know Ion, Krsniks and Methuselah aren't so different. They both have nanomachines running though their bodies, both originating from the MARS Colonization Project."

Ion looked up, "We never knew that nanomachines even existed, or even Krsniks for that matter till your Majesty explained it. We always thought we were better than Terrans," He then took in Seth's appearance. The filtered sunlight streaming in through the window, an eternal twilight, lighting up her face, the pale skin taking a orangish colour. It wasn't till he saw her mischievous grin reappear on her face that he could tell something was wrong.

"Count of Memphis, you staring. I'm just an average pretty girl, you know," Seth teased.

"Wha-!... No! I was- We mean We were not staring at thou," Ion denied, crimson splashing onto his face. When Seth continued accusing Ion of checking her out, Ion buried his head in his lap and covered his face with his arms, 'Please, stop... Pleeaassee.. This is more embarrassing than our grandmother."

Then the green-eyed girl moved from the seat opposite of Ion to next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Oh come on, I was just teasing you a bit. Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural."

A whine escaped the young noble, "Why is our Majesty making fun of us..."

"Man up, your acting like some overemotional teenager, Ion" Seth remarked then added, "If you think _that_ was embarrassed then take this," and pulled him into a hug, knowing she was making Ion turn blazing red.

"Please your Majesty, please spare us from teasing."

Seth smirked, "Hey you know Ion~, we grant thee permission to address me as 'Seth'. However in any official setting, you will revert back to addressing formally."

Ion lifted his head and observed Seth's honesty, "You mean it, your Majesty?"

She nodded, "Yes, your my friend right?"

"Yes, I guess I'm your friend... Seth..."

X

The carriage pulled up in front of a olden train station, rusted iron decorating the exterior. Ion looked out the window, immediately reaching for his sword but a small, soft hand laid itself, gently requesting him to calm down.

"No need to worry, this is where I specified to board at," Seth consoled him removing her hand as the door opened.

The elderly driver bowed, "Your Majesty, we have arrived at your destination; your train will be leaving in 14 minutes to Luxembourg,"

Seth softly smiled, "Thank you Jeeves, please give Duchess of Kiev my thanks," and she accepted two train tickets from the Terran's open hands.

Ion and Seth climbed out of the carriage and said their farewells to Jeeves before going their separate ways.

Walking up to the platform the sat on bench in front of where their train would arrive. No words were exchanged as their train arrived. A voice carried over by a intercom, "Passengers_ of _t_rain departing to Luxembourg, please board now,"_ and they boarded the rusted steam train.

X

Once they entered a UV-filtered room, Seth collapsed messily onto one of the bench seats while Ion sat neatly on the other, 'This is going to be a long ride, going from the heart of the Empire to the small county of Luxembourg.'

After thinking a bit Ion asked, "Your- We mean Seth, why is it that you would disguise yourself leave the palace unattended?"

Seth layed down and yawned, stretching her arms, "To see what the people really think, it's simple. If they saw me as the Emperess they would lie through their teeth and not speak their thoughts, but if they see me ask some average pretty tea seller, flower dealer, or student, they tend to speak their mind about what they think," she smiled, "And who can stay cooped up in one place for 900 years? How Abel morned at Lilith's grave, I will never know."

Ion frowned, "But what if your attacked ro something, when your not using the krsnik you appear as a Terran."

"I don't worry, I trust my children to not attak another without good cause, and if they do I'll simply run. Even Süllyman remarked how strong I was when I fought him," Seth remembered back to when Esther and her found Mirka's 'tomb' loaded with napalm and Süllyman blew her off the cliff. It was disheartening at his passing, the poor lost child, that Dietrich using him, Radu, and Ion. 'Oh how I wish I was the one to end his cowardly excuse for a life!'

Reading her face he guessed, "Your thinking about the Duke of Tigris's betrayal aren't you?" when Seth nodded her head he continued, "We too were shocked at Radu's betrayal as well, and he too couldn't bring himself to end the one he cared about." Seth nodded solemnly in understanding.

Silence slowly encroached itself into the small room. Hours passed and SOL appeared to set outside the window, as they fell into a dreamless sleep.

EN: Please tell me how I did, I was sorta frustrated at the lack of Seth X Ion fanfiction and one of the few writers of Seth X Ion has left FF so I decided to make my own.


	2. Act II

A/N: I haven't posted in 'ever! First summer break laziness, then I lost my chapters (which I found), then vacation without my documents, then I had a severe case of Fallout 3 addiction, also my main PC that I normally write on is so powerful that it overheats itself even with a cleaned out fan (4GB of pure ram, in addition to 10 GB of virtual memory converted to RAM). So after a will I now present His Majesty, His Hope, His Love Chapter 2!

X

Ion awoke to a muted explosion and opened his eyes to see the room light-less except for the light flooding in from the door's window; illuminating Seth's curious face as she tried to peer out of it. He began to speak but Seth silenced him with a _shhh_, Then she sat down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Be quite, I'll be right back; the sight of a Methuselah might frighten the Terran passengers,"

He tried to hold the krsinik back but she slid out of his reach and creeped out the door, 'Damnit, she's going to get herself hurt,' he irritably thought following after her into the small hallway of the train.

X

The jade-eyed girl crept slowly down the dimly lit hall, stopping when she heard a scruff, scratchy voice, "What now?"

"according to Mein Herr, Contra Mundi, we are to find the Empress of the 'New Human Empire' and her Methuselah guardian then slay them. But we _must_ behead the Empress." A small, girly reply carried through the air with an apathetic tone, "Really I don't care, but if Mein Hurr wishes it I guess we must."

A pair of hands enveloped Seth's mouth and dragged her into a nearby utility closet. Trying to get a look, she saw Ion with his index finger over his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He slowly took his hands off her mouth before whispering, "Looks like the Rozen Kreuz Orden's back again."

"Yeah, Cain also told them to behead be so I wouldn't regenerate either." Seth answered locking the metal door, "I choose this train because its 'vampire-proof', and was made to prevent uninvited Methuselah from entering, _unless they blow a freaking hole in the train_, so they won't be able to get in here."

Thinking aloud Ion muttered, "If they hurt thou the slightest, I will maim them,"

"Maybe you could get out the window and climb the train to the back and announce for everyone to lock their doors, as it will keep them safe," Seth suggested slightly opening a high window, however unable to completely open it due to her height.

Ion questioned, "What will you do?"

Smirking as she lifted up her dress, discarding the green and white fabric to the floor revealing black shorts and tank-top underneath, "Me, I'll go give them a surprise," she pulled a pair of daggers from a hidden pocket on the inside of her dress.

Ion put a hand on her shoulder as she started to draw the blades, "No, I'll fight them, they're members of the Orden."

Nodding Seth walked back and took a running jump at the window, pulling herself up, "Then I'll do some train jumping in the meantime,"

"Wait!-" the words fall on deaf ears as Seth slid out the window into the dark night.

X

Grabbing a handrail, Seth pulled herself onto the top of the train. Hearing some shouting from below she started to take off, dashing over the first gap and stumbling whenever she slid on the iron. Reaching the last car, she opened a convenient hatch and climbed down the ladder. She turned around and saw a vast array of buttons, switches, and levers, '_Ion would've never figured out which one was the intercom_,' she laughed a little. Then she pressed and held a black, plastic button and spoke into the microphone, "Hello everyone, this is an important announcement. Please lock all doors and windows, I repeat lock _all_ doors and windows until announced otherwise, thank you for you cooperation" finishing up she turned around feeling accomplished till a gun was pointed at her head.

X

Finishing off a rather large and ugly man and two poorly made Auto Jaeugers he wiped the vile blood from his sword on the shirt of the man, '_Now where's that pint-sized kid at_!', then he heard Seth speak over the intercom then it occurred to him, '_The last car_,'

He sheathed his sword, so not to impale himself on it, and used is haste to maneuver his way to the back. Stopping at the last car he over heard a conversation.

"Do you know who your pointing that toy at child?"

"The Empress I hope,"

"Correct, now please put down the toy. I don't want to harm you,"

"Shut up," The sounds of gunfire rang out and Ion dashed into the room.

"**Activating Krsnik nanomachines 03, setting limitations at 40%**," Seth quickly knocked the Methuselah to the ground and stabbed one tuning fork, the tips on either side of her neck, preventing the 'child' from getting up. Sitting on her Seth spoke gravely, "I suggest you accept mercy and run, run far away from here," she parted her mouth and licked her fangs with awakened hunger. Pulling away the fork she got up, snatching the gun from the small Methuselah's hand.

The Orden Methuselah scurried up and vaulted out the window, wishing she hadn't ever encountered the Empress. Deactivating her nanomachines she dusted herself off, placing the gun on the control board.

"What was that?" Ion was speechless after witnessing his Majesty's bad side.

Turning, she realized that Ion had seen the entire scene, "Please keep this between you and me _please_,"

"Sure..."

Then light – _sunlight_ – began to stream through the windows, "Oh shit," Seth exclaimed, knocking Ion to the floor, out of the where the sun hit seconds later, "Lets get back to the car, okay?"

Nodding they crawled back to their room, Seth blocked most of the light as they entered.

"Thank you Seth," Ion spoke gently and as soon as the door closed behind them he hugged her petite frame softly. At first she was shocked that Ion would show such affection willingly but she wrapped her arms around him, genuinely smiling. Not her usual mischievous smile that she often wore but a true genuine one. One that she hadn't worn since pre-armageddon.

"No, thank you Ion, for understanding."


	3. Act III

A/N: Da- I mean crap, I've been lazy since break and I'm finally getting to chapter drei. And I've even given my sis my wireless internet card so I won't be able to distract myself (crap, gotta avoid my psp too...). Anyways chapter three of His Majesty, His Hope, His Love.

X

Yawning Seth stretched, occupying all the space on one of the room's two old leather seats. Frowning Seth glared out the window, 'Ion's taking quite a bit of time getting that breakfast,' Sitting up she scratched her mop of black hair. As she looked out the window and spun a bottle of anti-uv sunscreen on the window sill idly her stomach growled, reminding her that Ion was late in getting breakfast.

The doorknob turned, creaking as it allowed entry into the room, opening with Ion carefully holding a tray, laden with different breakfast dishes including waffles, pancakes, eggs, cereal, and toast paired with two glasses and three pitchers containing water, milk, and orange juice.

Seth hovered over his shoulder as he placed the tray on a table under the window.

"Looks delicious," Seth commented swiping a piece of toast, munching on it next to Ion's ear.

"Please don't eat in our ear," Ion politely asked as he filled himself a glass of water, dropping some blood pills into it. Drinking, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Seth consuming the food as quickly as she could. Just about choking on his drink he set it down before asking, "Seth! Please do tell what your doing?"

Answering with a half-eaten waffle in one hand and a partially eaten egg in the other, "I'm eating, what else would I be doing?"

Clearing his throat Ion commented delicately, " Please don't eat like that, it resembles one of the Terran escorts, Father Nightroad's , poor eating habits,"

Giggling, the girl waved her waffle in front of Ion, "Surely you aren't saying I eat like my dear elder brother?" she mischievously added to get a rise out of Ion.

As expected the noble exclaimed wide-eyed, "What! How can that foolish Terran priest ever be a relative of our Majesty much less elder sibling?" then it occurred to him: How Nightroad always knew what would happen, how wounds mysteriously healed at Methuselah speeds, why Esther was terrified of him after the encounter with Radu, could activate ancient pre-armageddon devices without hacking it, and finally how he could mourn for 900 was not human nor Methuselah, the only explanation was Krsnik, same as Seth.

"He's my because he is," Seth explained simply, from back on the MARS colony as Krsnik number three with the other Krusniks: Cain, Abel, and Lilith. Explaining Cain's accident and following insanity, dragging her and Abel with him into Armageddon. How after the war she, with a group of Methuselah. How her most trusted servant helped serve for her publicly, which passed down the responsibility to her child Mirka. Finishing up she weakly stated nibbling on the final piece of toast, "And if it wasn't for a few hopeful children that helped me build the empire, I would've been truly alone."

After soaking in all the information she told him, the blond Methuselah wrapped an arm around his empress and ran his fingers trough her black tresses, ignoring the maple syrup he was most likely getting on his clothes, "We feel sorry for thee." Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she returned the embrace.

"No need to feel sorry for me," Seth whispered, a small smirk growing on her face, "Ion, look at me," a blush slowly rose to her face as he did.

When he looked down at her she swiftly rose to take his lips with her own. In a burst of surprise he burst open, but promptly closed them as he returned her affections, feeling euphoric even after she pulled away. The red-faced empress turned away, "Di-did you like it?"

Confessing honestly, "Yes, we loved it, but I love you," smirking before taking her in with another kiss.

X

E/N: The end, don't plan on writing anymore on this story. Got other idea to write such as a Final Fantasy Tactics story thought up, intending on writing a Strawberry panic work and a To Aru Majetsu no Index story, not to mention an original story I'm attempting to write.

Good bye everyone!


End file.
